The (Mostly) Normal Life of Steve Williams
by Strategos Lykos
Summary: AU: Steve Fox got his wish to bond with his biological family, and soon, settled into a mostly normal life... But mostly normal is not normal, and since this involves the Williams sisters this could turned worse than he could imagine! POD in Tekken 4, and go forward. Something is really wrong with this... aren't that true Steve?
1. Chapter 1

**Note:**

_This story is obviously an AU, with point of divergence at the events of Tekken 4, more precisely it involves Steve Fox getting his wish more or less straight on... what? Will definitely involve characters from Tekken 5 onwards according to the plot... Just read Pleaseeee..._

**Disclaimer**

_If I own Tekken, I'd be rich, but alas... *go at the corner, sobbing*_

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

"What?"

"Yes Anna, that boy, he's Nina's biological son who was born during the cryosleep."

"Damn it... he's hot... I mean... did either of them knew about it?"

"Not yet, and for now, the organizations deemed this information as unimportant. We all knew who Nina Williams is, and she'll make it no difference whatever Steve Fox is her son or not. We didn't interested in Steve Fox's fate as now, and we didn't care if he either die or lived on, there's much more important things to do..."

"Well... so? Did you mean I could go ahead and do as I please to them, Raven? I knew after this contract, I'm free and could do as much as I pleased?"

"If you wish so, go ahead, as long as you didn't interfere with our plan, we'll let you have your fun. Plus the organizations also send their thanks for your job well done, as usual."

"Allright Raven, I won't interfering with yours as long as you don't interfering with mine... by the way... where's my money?"

"At the drop spot C, as requested."

"Thanks..."

"And, well, let this be a final note between us for now: Do not Interfere with our plans for Kazuya Mishima's, and everything will be fine. As long as you stay away from the Mishimas..."

"I know, I know... I also have something else in mind... not involving the Mishimas of course..."

"Good... farewell then..."

"..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Blizzard**

* * *

Blizzard roars and the flash of a lightning breaks the silence of the night. Snow pours onto earth, creating a cold white blanket, and strong winds try their best to topple everything not nailed on the ground. But even with all their loud rumbles, a lone man slowly walk in the snow. He seen lightnings as merely a dim flashes, and the sound of thunders dulls in his ears. Deep in thought, he seems oblivious to all his surroundings.

He look at a dulling piece of paper he keep in a waterproof lamination. It was a Christmas card with simple photo of a small family, consisting of the parents and a rather young teenager son, flanked by cartoonish pictures of Santa Claus and Christmas Tree. The family pictured here clearly radiate both happiness and friendliness. He slowly caress the printed letters, "Merry Christmas and Happy New Year from Martin, Emma, and Steve Fox."

Steve still can't believe, that this Christmas card is the last thing he do with his parents. He tried to swept away the tears from his eyes, but he can't keep up.

"Why God… why…" is all he can speak between his silent cry under the rain.

He still remembered the moment when Martin and Emma Fox, the middle-aged couple who often frequents and gave charities to the orphanages he lived in, decides to personally adopt him as a son. Yes, he was still around three to four years old then, but he's old enough to treasure the moments when Martin hold him high and Emma hugs him, proudly announcing that they'll took him as their son. He can't remember his previous life well, but he still remembers that live at the orphanage is hard, and he clearly remembers, and treasure the ten years spent as the beloved son of the Fox family.

Of course, everything seems well until that day… a day when huge blizzard occurs, Emma suddenly had stroke and Martin, after futilely tried to call 911 due to broken telephone line, decides to carry her to the hospital by car. Steve want to go with them, but Martin forbid him, ensuring him that everything will be alright, and they will be together by the new year. They did not make it.

The next thing Steve knew is two policewomen bring the ill news of their accident, his parent's car was hit by a truck. Emma dies on the site, but Martin is still alive and dying. They took Steve to the hospital, where he speak with his father for the last time…

He recalls that he literally begs the doctor to save Martin's life, but his father himself shush him, and told him it would be futile. Martin said he already feels it and the doctor basically confirmed it by saying that he has extreme internal bleedings and his body below the chest was crushed, it was nothing short of miracle and willpower to see him still alive and speaking till now.

Steve regrets that he didn't clearly hear what his father said due to his own hysterical cries, but he remembers that Martin definitely say something about finding his birth mother and to show her as much respect as he has shown to the Fox family. Steve tries to ask why, but Martin only said that they only knew that his mother was supposed to be an unmarried young girl who gave him out because of her 'personal tragedy'. Martin then make Steve promised to found her and gave his respect to her… After that, Martin finally passed away and freed from his misery.

Martin and Emma is neither rich nor poor, at least they leaving Steve with an enough amount of money, as well as loving extended family to depend on while he studying at the high school. While this was true, that he started to took up boxing in Senior High, at least he didn't do this out of monetary need, but he did this out of his innate fighting talents as well as to smash away is sadness. Still, he always remembers Martin's last words to him…

"Papa… why? why you make me promised this to you? Blessed your tender heart… You think that my birth mother must be a poor woman who needs supports and protections don't you? A lonely woman who didn't really have any family huh? But well… I… I just can't believe who she's turned out… most likely… but…"

He's looking another paper from his pocket, thanks to a certain supercop detective who helped him investigating his own orphanage to the point that it points out toward a certain Mishima Zaibatsu. He now knew that his birth mother ain't some poor girl who got raped, or worse left behind and rejected by her lover… but someone worse…

There's three subjects who enter the cryosleep program, and all aren't what did you expect for a mother… no matter who…

Subject 1 : Nina Williams

Subject 2 : Kunimitsu

Subject 3 : Anna Williams

"God… these three are notorious assassins… and now..." Steve can only hold his head down and swept his tears…

Little does he knew that behind him, a certain brown haired woman walked under the snow covered trees, slowly towards him…


	3. Chapter 3

**Where is My Mom?**

* * *

Steve is still weeping under the blizzard, and he's unaware of someone sneaking behind him. The woman behind him then stops, looks for something inside her coat, and before long she's holding some pieces of old papers and resume her walk towards Steve. But just before she could get up close, Steve suddenly feels something and turned towards her.

"You..." said Steve slowly.

"Yes... it's me... Anna Williams... according to news some of my clients said, you're looking for your birth mother right?"

"W... wait... why... why did you knew?"

"Call my... intuitions perhaps... perhaps just some extra senses I got from my job... b... but..." Anna looks as if she choked and tries to turn around and leave.

"W... wait... so... did you have any... any... information on..."

"On where's your..."

"Y... Please... I... didn't know how to start looking for..."

Anna suddenly turned around and in a flash, she suddenly hugs Steve tightly, leaving him in both awkward as well as uncomfortable position.

"... wha... wh..."

"Steve... I... I finally found you..." said Anna, who suddenly sobs and cried rather loudly...

"Wh... what do you meant..." said Steve, thinking for what it could be.

"YOU'RE MY SON!" cried Anna, leaving Steve in a shock.

"..."

"Please... I didn't knew how to..." cried Anna...

"Ma'am? so you're my birth Mother?" said Steve... a bit confused because all of this is going too fast for his comfort, but well...

"Just take a look from this papers, I found them inside Dr Bosconovitch's lab..." cried Anna while still hugging Steve tightly and bury her head into his neck.

"Oh..."

"..."

* * *

_Around a block from their place:_

Nina Williams stunned behind her binoculars. Truth to be told, assassinating someone isn't an easy job, you must watch and take notes of your target's activities, and then enter at the time when they are most vulnerable. And as a hardened, professional Assassin, Nina is no exception. But looking that scene unfolds in front of her just make her a bit surprised as well as confused. She knows that Anna is a fellow cryogenic test subjects, but... even while she hates her sister, looking that her target just revealed as her sister's son... makes her feel uneasy inside her heart... Something feels wrong... really wrong... but she just can't point it out.

"Perhaps... I should wait for another day... But... perhaps I should still kill him as per contract..." Nina said to no one in particular, but then, she feels tears welled up at the edge of her eyes.

"What am I thinking? He's ANNA's son! I wish to put my sister in the most excruciating misery as possible... but... why..."

* * *

_And inside the most unsuspicious trash can near the unfolding scene:_

"Aww... damn, I should knew better than spying on Williams' personal affairs... this is the weirdest thing I've seen till now..." Raven facepalmed.

* * *

_And now, let's back to Anna and Steve..._

"R... Really... b... but... w... what should I called you now? what should I do...?"

"Call me what you really want to call me, and you can still call me Anna if you wish... but..."

"M... Mum... b... but..."

"Let's go somewhere warmer my boy... we have a lot of things to told to each others..." Anna release her hug and grab Steve by his arms. Knowing nothing better to do right now, Steve just follow her lead, to the nearest restaurant...


	4. Chapter 4

**White**

* * *

As Anna lead Steve to the restaurant, Nina decides to call this a night and go to her current apartment. She disassembled her sniper rifle, re-conceal her handguns, and tidying her parka. Grabbing her violin case (which held her rifles, binoculars, and several other stuffs), she decides to take a walk through downtown area. With everything in place, everyone will think that she was just a woman going home with her violin.

And she notices that the blizzard has somehow stopped.

"Well, that's good… but… I still have work to do… perhaps I should contact my handler and inform this newest info… or should I just kill that boy personally to spite her?" said Nina when she suddenly heard a melodious chorus of children singing Christmas songs in front of a Department Store.

_I'm dreaming of a white Christmas, just like the ones I used to know_

_Where the tree tops glisten, and children listen_

_To hear sleigh bells in the snow_

_I'm dreaming of a white Christmas, with every Christmas card I write_

_May your days be merry and bright_

_And may all your Christmases be white_

(…)

"Damn… why they still sing that song? Christmas was three days ago… And Anna still have the nerve to sent me a bomb as her Christmas-Gift… wait… Christmas gifts…" and Nina's mind suddenly think of what happened just earlier, with Anna claiming Steve Fox is her son.

"She sent me a bomb and she got a son as her Christmas gift… damn it! We're supposed to be the last of the Williams family! Damn it Anna! Damn it God! Why did you get all the good stuffs while I still got stuck in this dirty job!" wailed Nina to no one in particular.

But then, she realizes that even if Steve Fox was Anna's spawn, he is still have the Williams' blood… and that means he is her nephew…her own family, who not having reasons to hate her yet. Confused, she take a look again at Steve Fox's portraits provided by the mafia, and this time, she really tried to look at him…

"He has blonde hair, just like my mother… he has deep blue eyes, just like my father… his face shines like my mother and his posture actually reminds me of my father…" Nina silently whisper while looking at his portraits. While she didn't really recognize him before, at this point, Nina quickly point out on how Steve was definitely a Williams, and perhaps… he could help to bring an end to her pointless revenge-rivalry cycle between her and Anna?

"But wait a minute, he was definitely a Williams' but who's his biological father then? Perhaps… I could ask my handlers to abort this mission due to extraordinary circumstances. Assassinating someone protected by Anna is one thing that most other professionals considers as a suicide. And not to mention this revelations means I have my own interests against…" thought Nina when suddenly, she's shot by several bright spotlights and a certain long haired supercop and a group of police armed in full SWAT geats encircled her.

"Freeze! Don't move or I'll shoot!" said Lei Wulong.

* * *

Nina tries to duck to the side and quickly draw her pistol, but before she can do that, someone emerges from the rooftops and kicking her pistol away, she tried to threw her newest assailants out but Lei quickly grab her and performed his wild spin dance, while her other assailant quickly helping to subdue her with a headlock afterwards.

"Nice work Forrest!" said Lei toward the mysterious assailant who turned to be no other than Forrest Law.

"At least she's only a bit harder to subdue compared when my dad came home drunk and angry… well… I think this…" said Forrest but Lei quickly cut him.

"Job well done officer Law …" said Lei while putting Nina into a specifically designed handcuffs, both her hands and feet, and quickly put her inside a specifically designed straightjacket to prevent her from escaping.

Meanwhile Nina stay silent, tries her best to look for an opening, but both Lei and that Law brat didn't gave her any.

"I finally brought you to Justice, Nina Williams, you have your own right to stay silent because…" said Lei but Nina suddenly spit in his face. Uncharacteristically, and unlike what other men will do in this situations, Lei just ignoring it and continues.

"Did you think you could bait us to give into our anger? Nope, we've been prepared for this… just spit and curse all you want…" said Lei while putting a hood on top of Nina's head. While Forrest Law merely watch the exchanges with amazements.

"One thing to remember Forrest, do not let the criminal taunt you into anger, you may think this was the opposite of what your dad teaches, about using your anger, but in police works, cold head is the norm to make sure you protect the innocents and apprehend the criminals."

"Thanks un… Commander Lei… speaking of my Father did you think…"

"Yes, yes… I knew that apprehending a dangerous criminal such as her merit a bonus for you, as per my own agreements with your father, I'll add my own share of bonus to help you pay your dad's bankruptancy bills, you'll make a talented cop, special operatives to apprehend high-risk high-skill criminals with your martial abilities."

And then they lift bound and gagged Nina into a police van, start the siren, and go to their own destinations…

* * *

_And still inside his totally uninteresting, unsuspicious trash can:_

"HQ this is Raven, HQ this is Raven, the Interpol have caught Nina Williams. I repeat, Nina Williams has been caught by the Interpol…"

"…"

"What? Are…"

"…"

"Oh, I see…"

"…"

"This could be hard, but consider it done…"


	5. Chapter 5

**A Dinner For Kicks**

* * *

"So mum… what are those police doing this late? It's midnight already…" said Steve while taking a break from munching his roasted turkey legs.

"It's alright my boy… perhaps just some routine patrols considering that soon, The King of Iron Fist Tournament 4 will be started… I heard that you've planned to enter as one of the new contestants I see…" said Anna while sipping her hot chocolate.

"Umm, mum? I hate to say this, b… but… I heard you participate in every previous tournaments before… and…" said Steve, fidgeting over the prospect of fighting his newfound mother in the tournament…

"Well, well, not this time… you know… just consider this… I just found my long-lost son, even if he was conceived when I'm asleep at the cryogenic chamber… and I simply didn't have the… hearts… to…" said Anna, but Steve quickly cuts her.

"That's fine mum… even though we're just newly knew each others, I'll promise to fight fair and square, and…"

"Well, truth to be told my boy… I actually planned to rest from this particular tournaments… you see… I didn't even apply for the invitations… I just want to rest and…"

"As you wish mum… perhaps I shall forfeit my chance at the tournaments as well… We did need to knew each other much as a family… you see…"

"Umm, not now son… I knew you love to fight, it's in our blood… but… you see… I merely wish to once look at the side of the stage, cheering for my own family, but… you already knew about what I said about my sister… your aunt… Nina…"

"I… I'm…"

"Nevermind son… where do you live and train here? hmm? perhaps I could… coaching you… to refine your fighting skills…"

"Thanks mum… b… but… you already knew, that… I'm used to be a boxer… and I just paid a fee to local boxing gyms to train with…"

"Yeah, I've seen your fights before, you got good punches and powerful hand techniques… but…. theres' something I want to see…" said Anna while looking at Steve's arms, and down to his...

"Umm mum… what did you see about…" said Steve, who now suddenly feels awkward because his newfound, young looking 'mum' looks at his pants.

"Your kicks… yes…" said Anna while trying on her own to focus on Steve's feet instead of something else.

"Umm… I hate to said this mum… but you see… I already attend some MMA fights too, and even with their kicking advantages, my opponents still didn't have much chances… against my punches…"

"Well, I've seen your MMA fights against a certain Neanderthal named Crag… Crack… Cram… Marduk or something, unlike another fights who you won with ease… this fights end in technical draw since you didn't use your chances with your feet…"

"Ahh… that bald Marduk guy… I heard he too decides to enter the King of Iron Fist tournaments too… perhaps I'll meet with him again…"

"Alright then… meet me tomorrow at this address, I'll took you to Mr Violet's personal gyms… I happened to knew him well…"

"Thanks mum…"

"You're welcome son…"

And they finished their dinner, and Anna plant an innocent kiss on the cheeks and forehead to Steve before they part ways (she thinks something else, but she didn't want to blow her lies, plus something feels wrong about doing something with your own nephew, hot looking nephew, but…).

* * *

_Soon after Steve is definitely far-far away:_

"I'm most impressed upon your acting, miss Williams… you should be the one who chosen as the mother, instead of her…" said a Violet-haired man in a nice Chef suit, gesturing Anna to follow him into a safe room.

"Well well well… and your cookings is superb as usual Mr L… Violet. I'm really impressed." said Anna while following Violet to a room, with several maps and documents spread on top of the central table.

"Your flattery delights me Anna… but you must know, that I'm doing this favour in exchange of your absence in the tournament…"

"My pleasure… but please take a note, that I will definitely put my best efforts in training Steve… You may found yourself a nasty opponent when you took the ring…"

"No worries Anna… as long as it doesn't interfere with my revenge to Kazuya… It won't matter much… plus I did enjoy good fights…"

"You're welcome Violet, just help me prepare for tomorrow then…"

"And... i hate to snooping to your personal affairs... but this thing bugs me... did you intend to betray..."

"No, and no... I already seen the foolish old man Heihachi's follies, and I will not repeat it... You see... put aside the fake documents and my maternity claims towards him, I've commited myself to treat him as normal family does, gave him love and wish the best for him... you know how I feel when Nina regains her memories and instantly resume our old hatred... regardless of my plea... I just want to have a family member I can trust..."

"And if he learned the truth...?"

"He'll understand my own positions... and remember, this is Nina we're talking about... She'll most likely try to eliminate him when she learn that Steve Fox is actually her son..."

"And you'll claim him as your successor don't you? Well, we already knew about the NT project, and instead of using Heihachi's swim or drown method, you'll simply tried your way the opposite to mold him into the perfect warrior..."

"Touche Lee... touche... It's my own fortunate circumstances to learn about the NT project... and as long as you not harming my little family project, I wont harm your plan..."

"Well, your 'son' could very well do me a grievous bodily harm in the tournament! I'm affraid! Owww... And call me Violet pleaseeeeeee..." said Violet in his own goofy acting skills.

"As long as the fight was fair and square, it shouldn't harm you too much... well..."

"Alright Anna, time to go back to business, speaking of which, did you think what will Kazuya do once he learned the facts about Jin Kazama?"

"I honestly don't know, but... if he's a fool as usual, he'll repeat Heihachi's foolies with less restrains. You knew how evil he was..."

"Speaking of which, reminds me on discussing what should we do, to Steve's biological father..."

"Just don't let him knew this soon... He's a loose cannon right now, and I didn't wish to put our plan into jeopardy..."

"Are you afraid that Steve's father will try his best to hit on either you or... *shudders* Nina?"

"Oh please... give me a break..."


	6. Chapter 6

**Alone**

* * *

_She cursed her own misstep._

_She cursed her own weakness._

_If she didn't getting soft over Anna's newfound son._

_She should've done her job and not get caught by the Police._

_She shouldn't think him as a real family, afterall, he's Anna's..._

_... or is he still her family afterall?_

_She want to scream... but she could only managed a defiant silence despite the interrogation procedures done in front of her..._

* * *

"Now now, a silent one aren't you?" said Lei Wulong.

"She only look at our eyes defiantly, looks like she knew deep down that she was ultimately just a mafia assassin scum!" said one of the senior officers who helped at the interrogation room.

"Commander Lei, what should we do now? Perhaps she need a lawyer first?" said another senior officer.

"Tell me Nina Williams? Did you want to speak with your lawyer first? Of course, we, being the cops who played fair in the spirit of the law, could arrange that..." said Lei, but still, Nina didn't talk anything.

"Well?" said the second officer.

"Just tell us, who's your lawyer and where he or she resides? We'll try our best to contact your lawyer and provide you according with your legal rights, even if we must go around the Globe." said Lei again, but Nina just spit at his face.

"Spitty spitty again huh?" said Lei who wipe the spit nonchalantly with a tissue. Nina just stare defiantly while Lei continues.

"Well, it's useless, we already analyze your spit and your mouth, no secret poison compartments, no hidden weapons, just normal mouth... guess you didn't want to die huh? I heard mafia assassins carry a cyanide pill behind their teeth for suicide..." said the third officer.

"JUST SPEAK DON'T YOU!" said the second police officer, who now raised his voice trying to intimmidate her, with no avail.

"It's useless... Luitenant Johan, Luitenant Kay, you are both dismissed. Tell the guards and observers that I will a few more times with this assassin..." said Lei towards the two.

"Yes Sir..." and they two leave the room.

"..."

"huh? still not saying anything? not even thirsty or hungry?" said Lei after they two are alone.

"Listen Nina, I know it could be hard, but if you agreed to at least divulge some informations about your employers, we could try to spare you from the death penalty."

"..." and Nina still stares at him defiantly without saying anything.

"Please, say something... I knew that you didn't care about the innocents who could lost their lives, but at least just try to change for the better? Didn't you have any conscience? Are you a really cold blooded killer? Prove that wrong!"

"..."

"PLEASE! Say something..."

"..."

"Alright, it's under your rights to not saying anything that could be used against you, I already knew of your notorious track records of murders and more other nasty stuffs... I'll leave you here for tonight, and if you fall ill, you will only fed intravenously."

"..."

"Alright, bye..."

"..."

And Lei Wulong closed the door to the special interrogation room and closed it from the front. The lamp still shines brightly, and Nina knew that the observers and guards still stand ready outside, expecting any breakout attempts by both her and her cronies.

Nina can only look at the bright lamp shinning at her face...

She don't know why...

But why the bright light of the lamp reminds her of Steve Fox's face...

His happy face when he hugs Anna...

...

She doesn't know...

She doesn't want to know...

It feels like jealousy... why Anna is the one who get a son?

Indeed, it feels like allowing to be impregnated with a stranger's...

She didn't want to think about it...

But she's alone...

And she can't think anything else...

Alone...


	7. Chapter 7

**Your What?**

* * *

"So she didn't say anything after we caught her? but how? perhaps she need to be beaten black and blue..." said Forrest Law, now already changed his outfit into his new shiny Police uniform, but the now weary Lei quickly gave him a stern glare.

"We are the POLICE, we uphold LAW, and we are not the criminals..." said Lei sternly to his junior.

"Well, I am a LAW and I can make her talk... hell, perhaps we should have two Laws and let my father, a Marshall, to do the interrogat..." said Forrest, try to joke with Lei, but it only earn him a quick armlock from the pissed off Lei. Who now talking in proper Mandarin to make sure that they will spell the 'Law' family surname as 'Luo' so he will not be able to use the pun in Cantonese.

~translated for the reader's sake~

_"Listen you 'Luo Sen Lin', this is a serious works for apprehending international criminals and end their mafia stranglehold. If you are suggesting that we torture and beat her up, she'll then complained for it at her trial and you will gave the Interpol bad names. If you are joking, tell that to your father, 'Luo Shang Jiang' but do not attempt to disrupt police activities here!"_

_"I... I'm sorry uncle 'Lei', I didn't mean... Please accept my apologies..."_

_"Apologies accepted, you could jokes when it was proper times, but do not do that in inappropriate times, especially NOT when we are handling an extremely dangerous, international criminal, who could be backed up by the most slick lawyers in the world, and could use whatever you speak, to be used against you."_

_"Good... now back to English or the other interpol officers present here will think we're acting under orders of Chinese government..." said Lei who then release the armlock._

~end of translation~

"Good, now, speaking of Nina's assassination target... I heard he'll take part for the next King of Iron Fist tournament too..." said Lei

"So? I actually want to go there again, but I wish for my father to be the one who compete here, so he could at least end his depressions and drunken bouts after our restaurants' bankruptcy..."

"Well, but to be fair, the opening ceremony and final registration of the Fighters will be held fifteen days from now, even if your father are able to lift himself from his drunken bouts now, it will be hard to train his body to be ready in such a short time..."

"B... but..."

"I already informed your father of the tournament last month, but what we see is he still drowned in his drunken bouts, citing that 'It's always one of the Mishimas', and 'That tournament is loaded with cheaters'... Even Paul was concerned with this, but still can't help him over his drunkenness despite all that he do to help your father."

"Ah, I remember uncle Paul... He even said that he want to see spirit of the ol' Marshall back, not this drunken middle aged loser..."

"So you'll be the one who join in right?"

"Perhaps... perhaps my father will be glad... and the money could help him..."

"That's the spirit young one! Now, back to the case of Steve Fox."

"Well? I didn't really knew what to do over that... what's the information then?"

"He's a boxer who refused to threw a high stake fight, and he pissed off the mafia, so they sent Nina after him..."

"Well, they didn't like to play fair?"

"Of course... when money and human greediness was involved..."

"So he played his turn in the King of Iron Fist tournaments as his sign of defiance?"

"Correct, and he still have another reasons... Well... this involves the Mishima Zaibatsu's illegal researches..."

"What? I don't even..."

"Steve Fox was born via artificial fertilization, to an unconsenting woman at the Mishima Laboratories. Having the genes of the two of the most powerful, yet natural human fighters. He was the one to be considered as the template of Cloned Supersoldiers, but yet, when he was two years old, the scientist Emma Kliessen smuggled him out of the Laboratory compound to a London Orphanage. She was killed afterwards by Mishima Zaibatsu's assassins, but Steve Fox lives..."

"And he looks for his parent's didn't he?"

"Yes... and according to the files we're able to confiscate... at least we knew about the possibilities of his mother... one of the three assassins who undergo the cryosleep procedures... Nina Williams, Kunimitsu, and Anna Williams..."

"Wait... you meant the mafia could sent one of his possible mothers, to assassinate him?!"

"Yeah... that's why I want to speak with him soon..."

"B... but then... how about his father? did you think of..."

"I honestly didn't want to talk about it..."

"... what?"

"Umm..."

"Well, it's embarrasing... but there's something who caused me to delve deep inside this case..."

"You don't mean..."

"Yeah..."

"What?"

"It's possible... at least if it was me, we could rule out Kunimitsu, due to Steve didn't have any obvious Asian appearances..."

"umm..." Forrest's faces suddenly turned very-very deep shade of red.

~Spoken in Mandarin Chinese, no one there is Chinese other than those two, and...~

_"I don't mean we directly F***-ed the women while they are asleep! *Lei is looking at the surroundings, luckily, only he and Forrest was there* we didn't knew that they used the Sperm donation booths as the source of his genetic material..."_

_"Sperm donation?"_

_"Yes..."_

~End of translation~

"What? when?"

"After the second King of Iron Fist tournaments, just next to the closing, someone claiming from some legitimate looking Sperm Banks asked some of us to donate... ours... for the poor, infertile couples..."

"And why did you told me that... wait... donation... there's monetary reward involved right? and..."

"Yes... your father was there too..."

"WHAT?!"

"Well, at that time, I was broke, and the reward was $20000... for a pack full of fertile samples"

"Ouch..."

"He could be your brother... he could be my son..."

"Duh... and..." Forrest Law started to emits cold sweats... thinking of what will happened if his father just learned he has an illegitimate child to support.

"To be fair, only those in the second tournament are picked for that donation, and not everyone agrees... and some already missing and or leave... so..."

"Who are they? My father and you, yes... but..."

"Well... I and your father was motivated by monetary gains... it ashamed me... but so does Paul and Bruce Irvin, and Baek Do San too...and Master... Master Wang Jinrei also agreed because they gave him extra vouchers to famous Japanese soaplands and Hong Kong Brothels... I actually heard them and at that time disbelieving them, but Ganryu and King actually refused to donate theirs because King said he was Catholic and think that as marital only, and Ganryu actually said he had more dignities than do that..."

"Ouch..."

"Umm... could I..."

"Yeah?"

"I think it was Obvious! His father must be Uncle Paul! He's strong, and... Steve was obviously not looks like Asians! or Black!"

"If the Williams are Steve's mothers, that could be everyone... plus Bruce Irvin's mother is white..."

"So it was Bruce then?"

"Not that... it's possible... but... if the mother are white, he could acquire his european appearance... Plus we didn't really knew what the scientists done to his genes..."

"Why not doing DNA tests then? I hope he wasn't your son... or my brother..."

"Not that easy... while I could theoretically agreed to get the DNA test, and Nina, as a criminal could be held under law to do this, what about the other potential candidates?"

"My head hurts..."

"So do I..."

"Steve doesn't looks like Chinese..." said Forrest while looking at his photo again.

"Who could say that? I've personally known some Hong-Kong people with Chinese-European descent and they actually looks like white with no Asian genetics! Plus what could we say if those researchers actually manipulate his DNA to express only caucasian genes?"

"I hate biology..."

"..."

* * *

**Note:**

About Forrest Law and Marshall Law's Proper Chinese name, I honestly don't know, so I make it up using nearest translations for their first names... Forrest is 'Sen Lin' or forest, and Marshall is 'Shang Jiang' or Admiral.

And to the readers : Who's Steve's daddy?

- Lei Wulong  
- Marshall Law  
- Paul Phoenix  
- Bruce Irvin  
- Baek Doo San  
- Wang Jinrei


	8. Chapter 8

**Daddy Issues**

* * *

_Early Morning, at the (closed due to bankruptcy) Marshall China Restaurant/Dojo building:_

"Father, Mother, I'm home!" said Forrest Law while he open the door to the Dojo.

"Your daddy is still unconscious due to booze kid... And your mommy is still sleeping in your little sister's room, she said that she already hates your daddy's alcoholic smell..." said Paul Phoenix, who helps with cleaning up the Dojo of his best friends. Well, technically, now the real teacher at the Dojo was Forrest, due to Marshall's often frequent drunken bouts, and the Dojo is now their family's only income source, before Lei asked Forrest to work as Police instead. Because of his friendship with Marshall and Forrest, Paul agreed to helping them manage the Dojo with Marshall's other senior students... so that's why he's here.

"Oh..."

"Why are you looking so glum kid?"

"Nothing, it was just today..."

"A tough criminal case right? I've told ya kids... Police works..."

"Nope, we just caught Nina Williams and..."

"YOU CAUGHT NINA WILLIAMS!? MY GOD! THAT WAS THE REAL NEWS! So why are y... wait... you didn't say Lei Wulong was murdered or..."

"No, actually uncle Lei was fine, and..."

"My condolence kid... to your fallen comrades... I knew that bitch must be a tough whore to smack..."

"Nope... we caught her without both police and bystander casualties. Just some sore spots due to the brawling and... It was actually a successful operation..."

"Oh well, so you look glum cause that ho kicked you in the nuts right? Have some ice packs and it will be good again in a day or two!" said Paul who then thrusts his hip up in the air, and do the Jhonny Bravo dance.

"Nope... mine is fine, she doesn't kick anyone's nuts either..."

"Oh? So..." Paul stops his dance and assuming a serious attitude.

"There's something..."

"The Police refused to gave you the bounty for her right? Some stuck up in the ass serving law rethorics? Wait, are you the one who caught her?"

"Umm, no and yes, I mean, I will be considered for extraordinary promotions due to this... technically that was our teamwork, me and uncle Lei, we kinda teaming her up to subdue her... and well, actually they already transferred the promised bonus for Nina Williams' capture to my bank account... Uncle Lei also said that he will transfer his own share of bonus to my accounts to help with the restaurant's bankruptcy bills..."

"Hey, that was good news! So why are you so glum kid?"

"I better not saying..."

"Ah, I see... personal issues then buddy?"

"Yes.. n... NO!"

"Don't worry, just talk your issues here to your ol' trusty uncle Paul..."

"No..."

"Well? Kid... I knew you since you're a baby... You even called me uncle despite we have no blood relations... tell me, is that about a girl? or..."

"No and no, this is about the next King of Iron Fist tournament... and no... I don't want to..."

"Oh? YOU DON'T SAY THE NEXT TEKKEN TOURNAMENT ARE CANCELLED!? AAARRRGGGHHHH!" said Paul who now start to wail.

"Please stop being such cartoonish uncle... and this is about another contestant..."

"Oh, so a new girl huh? You're smitten with her then?"

"No, he's a guy, a british boxer..."

"Umm... I respect your... your... but please... think of your family... bend that way isn't right... pardon my Christian upbringing, but you can't say that you..."

"FOR GOD'S SAKE! NO! THAT WAS NOT!"

"No need to be ashamed kid... I respect your choices in life... I only wish that you pick the best path of your life!"

"THAT WAS NOT!"

"I guess that's ultimately your..."

"DAMN IT UNCLE! I'M NOT GAY! I STILL LIKE CHICKS! AND THAT STEVE FOX COULD TURNED TO BE EITHER YOUR SON OR MY BROTHER!" said Forest while hitting Paul repeatedly by Shaolin spin kicks capped by the double sommersault kicks.

*OUCH* And soon after that, Paul found himself laying on the floor after being juggled to the wall.

"I... I'm sorry uncle..."

"W... Ouch... wait... what did you just say..."

"Well... I was involved in Nina's case, and you know... if Steve Fox was the Williams' son... he could be my father's... but I think he's yours'... but... well, there's several potential fathers... but he's white, and he must be yours... but I'm still affffrrrraid if he turned out to be my brother..."

"Hold on kid? which Williams? Nina? HAH... we never do anything funny with Nina except fighting with her... b... but..."

"What but...?"

"Well... if these Ste... who?"

"Steve Fox, the champion British boxer..."

"S... Steve... THAT Steve Fox? the rising young boxer?!"

"Yes..."

"Duh... if he's Nina's son, you have my own guarantee that your father and I never do anything with her... B... but..."

"?"

"If he's Anna's... that means I... I... and your dad too... Damn it! She's a succubus! I swear! I knew both me and your dad are guilty for screwing her that time!"

"Wha..."

"We're still young and naive! We never think for long time consequences at the second tournament! We only..."

"Did you just say that my father, who already married that time... screwing with Anna Williams?" Forest crack his knuckles and start to head for his dad's bedroom...

"Well... don't worry about your dad... Steve Fox is clearly white, and I'm clearly the culprit! He's not your brother..."

And as soon as Paul look to his side, he look also at Mrs Law, who heard all of this, especially the later part, she carry a frying pan at her hand and wordlessly follow her son toward Marshall's bedroom.

And soon, Marshall Law will be awakened in a world of pain...

* * *

"Damn it..." said Paul... "I'm not ready for this..."

And so, Paul then stand up, go to the bathroom... washing his face... and walk out of the Marshall China with his head down...

* * *

_Meanwhile at the Police HQ where Nina was being held, a shadow could be seen slipping into the rooftop:_

"HQ this is Raven, HQ this is Raven, seeking for permission to do our termination plan..."


	9. Chapter 9

**Happy Feet**

* * *

_And, this morning, around nine o'clock, let us back to see what happened with Steve:_

"Well... this luxurious apartment complex seems big... I wonder where's the gym A... err... mum was speaking about." think Steve when he just arrived by taxi. He then tried to call his 'mum's cellphone...

"Umm... mum... I'm already here, where are you?"

"Just wait for Mr Violet and Mr Gordo to meet with you. Right now, I'm preparing for your training set..."

"Thanks mum..." and he closed his phone. He then start searching for someone who match his ideal description of Mr Violet and Mr Gordo... perhaps someone in typical Martial arts attires... asian ones... or perhaps men in business suit...

Much to his surprise, however, he was startled when an asian looking guy with ridiculous Violet hair and equally ridiculous violet shirt and trouser appears, and soon, behind him, another guy with more or less similar ridiculous attires, but at least, he's just got some dreadlocks for a hair, and appears to be a black, no Brazilian.

"Greetings, you must be Steve, Anna's newfound son! I'm Violet and he is Eddy Gordo..." said Violet, who smiled and offer his hand.

"Oh hi, I've heard about you from my mum..." said Steve who accept the handshake, and shake hands with Eddy too... trying to be polite despite he either want to laugh his ass off, or fearing that they are gay men who want to molest him.

"Come with us, Anna is helping the gym preparations with my staffs..." said Violet.

So the three guys are walking inside the main apartment building, go to the basement, and meet with Anna, who at this time is tweaking some a kind of sandbag, but with pole supporting from the top and cables jutted from inside it, and not only that, there was two of that sandbag, one in Anna's side, and one just some metres away. Unlike the previous night, right now, she was actually wearing qi (albeit still somewhat have sexy touches, like too much cleavages and being somewhat too tight... but still manouverable) and it was coloured... red... (do you think she'll use violet ones?)

"Hi son!" chirped Anna happily. "I believe you're arriving a bit earlier, but no worry, this time, we could try to bring up your maximum potential!"

"Umm yes... so?" asked Steve.

"Did you already done some stretchings?" asked Anna.

"Yes? I've done that in the morning earlier..." said Steve

"Good, just come here, yes... to that stationary target and watch this first..." said Anna, who then took her usual fighting stance and do her falling heel, rising kick, and whirlwind kick in quick successions, all hit the sandbag-like target, who then reveals that there must be some kind of coils supporting it at the top.

"So?" said Steve asking what to do next. While he just see Mr Violet and Mr Gordo watching his training with interest.

"I want you to start this training session with a basic kicking drill. At the start, just three kicks from each feet in successions." said Anna while demonstrating her normal kicks.

"Alright? that was easy..." said Steve who then decides to try his hands at the kicks (pardon the pun).

*after this basic drill was done, repeated three times*

"Well, that was a good start, now, we could start with something else..." said Anna who then jumps and perform some kicks in midair. "Repeat this tweleve times for each feet."

"Alright." said Steve who then do a simple air kick, but much to his annoyance, Anna immediately calls him out after just two kicks.

"No no no... that was too low... here... aim higher for this training." said Anna who then gave her example.

"Oh, I see, thanks mum..." said Steve who then try his best to mimic his 'mum's movements.

*two hours later*

"Well, that was a good base... do you hungry my boy?" asked Anna, who then looks toward Mr Violet. A nice meal consist of two sunny side up eggs, steak, salad, whole grain bread, and protein shakes appeared.

"Wow nice... Thanks mum..." said Steve.

"Do not thank me for that, thank Mr Violet for his excellent cooking..." said Anna while smiling.

"Thanks sir... Violet, what should I called you?" asked Steve to Violet.

"Just call me Violet please..." said Violet.

"And please just call me Eddy... Saying Mr Gordo is much too formal, and I actually dislike it..." said Eddy Gordo.

"Thanks..." said Steve, who then sit down to the nearest table, and eagerly eat his meal.

"Just take a well needed rest for a hour honey... for next drill is a live fighting one..." said Anna.

"What? Nice..." said Steve, who turned brighter in anticipation. "Who's my sparring partner then?"

"Me..." said Eddy Gordo.

"Don't worry Steve, it will be a just partnered sparring exercise first, and we'll guide you to use your feet... because you won't be permitted to use your hands in this session" said Violet.

* * *

_And let's take a look at Nina... who right now is still sit silently inside the interrogation room:_

Nothing to see here except Nina, who still sit and stay silently... but well, right now, Lei Wulong just arrived with a medical staff, and they carried a stretcher and some intravenous infusions.

"Alright, time to eat... but are you still agree to stay silent? How about saying something, about who your lawyer is? or something else?" asked Lei, who only earn him a death glare from Nina (still bound in straitjacket, handcuffs, and feetcuffs from the last night).

"Not willing to work with us then? Want to have slow death due to starvation and or dehydration? Medic, put her on the stretcher and feed her intravenously..." said Lei, who then tried to let the medic do his supposed job, but much to his surprise, the medic actually draw a kunai from behind the stretcher, and thrust it towards Lei's chest. Lei dodged the surprise attack, but a roundhouse kick quickly turned the stretcher hurtling towards him.

"Who are you?" asked Lei, and he noticed that no one is helping him now, despite the supposed observers and guards outside this very room...

"Five dead and still standing out there, two dead at the Observatory room, four dead beyond the locked hall door, and it is useless to resist." said his assailant, who for somewhat reason have quickly changed his medical attires into a black jumpsuit, changed his hairstyle into blonde short hair shaved in particular pattern, and for somewhat reasons turned to have wearing sunglasses.

"Damn..." said Lei, when he sensed Nina suddenly jumping from her place (still bound, but...) and trying to knock him out. Lei dodged her, but Raven immediately follows with a kunai throw, who missed Lei's head by his hair, nicking the edge of his pigtail.

"Stand back Nina, I'm here to bail you out, just let me finish this particularly meddlesome cop first." said Raven while slowly drawing another kunai and now, also a semiautomatic pistol.

"You bastard..." said Lei desperately.

"Die..."


	10. Chapter 10

**Stupid Stud**

* * *

This morning, Paul Phoenix just walked away from Marshall China... and found himself in deep philosophical shit... Well, Forrest just come and said something in line with, he might already have a son, and since he said something about that ho, Anna Williams, he can't really shrug the uneasy feelings weighing upon his head. Even he let his hair down now, instead of shaping it upward as he usually do.

"Damn it... Steve Fox... that young boxer... is white and blonde... with blue eyes... yes, his body was slender like the Williams... but well... Anna has brown hair, and gray blue eyes... That Steve is blonde and has blue eyes... like... me... Damn it! I just need to know, whatever he was Anna's or Nina's... if he's Nina's, he couldn't be mine then... but if he's Anna's..." said Paul to himself, when, speak of the devil, he spot Steve Fox himself, in front of a luxurious apartment, and two guys, one looks like Eddy Gordo, approaches him. Paul tries to sneak near them, and overheard them...

"Greetings! You must be Steve! Anna's ... son!" said the one guy, who suspiciously looks like Lee Chaolan with purple hair.

At this point, Paul's mind go blank... and he just mindlessly walks away from them...

"Jesus Christ... I... I... I didn't know what should I do..." said Paul while looking around mindlessly... but then, why, of all things, he spot a man in his thirties hold a boy on top of his shoulders.

"Higher dad! Higher!" said the boy to his dad, and his dad cheerfully complies.

Looking at the father and son... Paul can't help himself, but cries some manly tears... he then remembered his friend Marshall as well, playing with younger Forrest... Paul just cries more manly tears...

"Jesus... I have a son... and I'm totally missing him... and to the point that Anna's... wait a minute, isn't she was frozen that time?" said Paul while remembering what Lee Chaolan's purple look alike said.

"Greetings! You must be Steve! Anna's _newfound_ son!"

NEWFOUND! NEWFOUND! Darn... that means even he was beaten by a slim margin... He hate losing, and losing his son to that ho was...

"This is... unacceptable... But what I can do right now?"

"..."

"Well, soon, there's new tournament, right?"

And Paul just imagine he and Steve fight against each others in the Fourth King of Iron Fist tournament. Both of them meet at the finals to decide everything. He has finally beaten Steve Fox to the last silver of his consciousness, and the boy struggled to keep fighting against him...

* * *

Paul : "There is no escape! Don't make me destroy you. Steve, you do not yet realize your importance. You've only begun to discover your power! Join me, and I will complete your training! With our combined strength, we can..."

Steve (angrily, while struggling to stand) : "I'll never join you! You!"

Paul : "If only you knew the power of my fighting style. Your mother never told you what happened to your father."

Steve : "She told me enough! She told me you killed him!"

Paul : "What? No, no aaaand... no. **_I_** am your father."

Steve Fox is clearly startled by this revelation, and start screaming...

Steve : "NOOO! NOOO! THAT'S NOT TRUE! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!"

Paul : "Search your feelings, you know it to be true..."

But then, aside of Steve Fox's "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" scream, Paul swears that he sees himself suddenly wearing a black outfit with stupid black mask and cape... his hair was sticking out like sore hays out of a black sack...

* * *

"NOOOOOOOO!" said Paul, who screams and make every passerby close their ears, and start to run away...


	11. Chapter 11

**Deus Ex Paulus**

* * *

The sudden loud scream (by Paul) pierces the interrogation room, where Lei Wulong held his life and death battle against a mysterious assassin who want to bail out Nina Williams.

"NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Startled by the sudden, unexpected scream, for a few, critical seconds, Raven's right hand wavers, and Lei Wulong quickly knew that his pistol is not aligned with any vital points inside him anymore. Trying his best for taking the initiative, Lei quickly kicked the pistol out of Raven's hand, and before the kunai in the other hand could act, Lei immediately follows with an uppercut square in the jaw. Stunning Raven for some times, while he quickly do a beating kick, crane kick, get into his crane stance and doing the crane dance before Raven could even think of a counterattack.

Looking that her captor and her mysterious helper are immersed in the fight, Nina tries to run away, but alas, the feetcuffs on her feet disagree with her plan, and all she could do was merely jumping awkwardly toward the entrance. But even with all her struggles, she soon fall to the ground and writhing in pain, because right now, Lei Wulong, already knocked Raven out cold, picked Raven's discarded gun and decides to shoot her in the knee... followed by a rather brutal stomp to her head, knocking her out cold as well.

"I hate it when I must use guns, but you leave me with no choice..." said Lei solemnly while he then pragmatically do the same with Raven's limbs, he shot their joints and systematically break them at the tendons, so bar some serious reconstruction surgery, the mysterious assassin will be never able to fight in hand to hand again, or even walk by himself.

"And this is for all my comrade you have murdered..." said Lei to the unconscious Raven, with tears welled up at his eyes. Quickly brushing his tears with his shoulder, Lei then scramble to get some handcuffs, so that this mysterious Assassin could be properly secured.

Once he verify that those two are no longer pose an immediate threat, Lei silently go to the Radio station and called for help...

"..."

"Eleven officers down... and I was too late to recognize the threat... this is a dark day... this was all my fault..." lamented Lei while he tries to stop his own sobs, and established a connection to the nearest police reinforcements...

"..."

"this was ALL MY FAULT..."

* * *

_Meanwhile, at the Violet's personal gym, at the same time, when Steve is just around twenty minutes doing his exercise:_

"What was that?" said Eddy Gordo to Violet, who just shrugs, while they looking that Steve and Anna also stop their exercise...

"I don't know, but well, perhaps you should return to your exercise Steve... I bet there was nothing important for us..." said Violet, and they quickly forgot about the scream before returning to their own business.

"..."

* * *

_After the lunch at Violet's personal gym:_

"Alright Steve, hope you enjoyed your lunch already, because you'll resume your training soon." said Violet.

"Alright son, don't think we'll actually lock your hands in a handcuffs, that would actually make a mess with your balance, and I didn't want you to learn to kick, while wrecking your actual footworks and agility. Just try your best to use only your kicks against him, understand?" said Anna.

"Let us go to the ring then, buddy... but I must ask you first, did you already have some experience fighting a Capoeirista?" asked Eddy Gordo politely.

"Truth to be told, only once in MMA match, and that was actually easy..." said Steve.

"So, remember to not doing your punches, and try to use your kicks against mine..." said Eddy, who then hop into the ring, and Steve quickly follows him.

"..."


	12. Chapter 12

_Author's personal rants :_

_I'm sorry for long update, but after being severely beaten and positioned myself at the absolute lowest rung in one of the informal online Tekken 6 tournament this January, I am kinda sulked and thinking to stop writing this fic (especially since I mainly use both Paul and Steve, do your own conclusion lol), but well, I just decided to be a graceful loser, and resume writing this fic. I am sorry for this delay._

* * *

**How to be Graceful When Someone Kicked Your Ass**

* * *

After Steve and Eddy exchange salutes, and the fight signal was given by Violet, Steve tried his best to remember his training, but his first kick is too low to be blocked low by Eddy and he immediately get a direct kick to the face. He tried to do a sweep kick, but much to his dismay, his attack are again blocked, and he was literally kicked in his ass.

"Hey, I'm just starting!" said Steve, but Anna actually replies with a glee.

"Son, try to aim a little higher, while avoiding his kicks of course!" said Anna while Steve is now desperately block several of Eddy's combo kicks.

"I'm trying!", said Steve while struggling to land a kick, but alas, without him being able to punch his opponent, he practically missed almost the entire thing, getting blocked here and there.

"Well, don't surrender this quick Steve, you must learn, and it won't be easy. At least your high-mid-low variations show an improvement already." said Eddy trying to raise Steve's morale while blocking his admittedly still clumsy kicks.

"Damn it, looks like..." said Steve while desperately do his usual dodging, but found that kicking from his position is not exactly comfortable, but then, he remember Anna's stance and he tried to change his stance. But still, Eddy literally did not gave him any chance and land a clear kick again to his behind because of Steve's clumsy stance, sending him floored into the corner.

"Well, not bad for a starter, but let me teach you some tricks you must learn directly kid", said Violet who then jump into the ring and help Steve stand up again.

"Uh... but..."

"No buts, see? You stand here, and put your legs a bit further apart, but point your feet to do a narrower angle." said Violet while manually handling Steve's feet, causing an awkward scene.

"Well, thanks, so..." said Steve.

"And do not do a high kick if you cannot sure about the timing, do mostly mid-range kicks, but not low, as low are so easy to block because it was predictable." said Eddy, helping him regain his balance before starting the fight again.

"Uh, yes, so..." said Steve, but soon after Violet jumps out of the ring, Eddy start his assault again, making Steve struggle to even barely defend.

"Do not think Son, feel it!" said Anna, and Steve start to simply rely on his usual dodges while...

Sensing an opening, he times of Eddy's spinning kick and kick his ass in return when he was in vulnerable position, sending him stumbling to the floor.

"Good, good, it seems that you have grasped the basic of kick-fighting!" said Eddy smiling while he stand again.

"Uh, so...?" asked Steve.

"We'll do this for an hour and we'll analyze your performance later." said Eddy while resuming their fights.

* * *

_At the Marshall China:_

"What? Uncle! you can't be serious, but..." said Forrest Law, who just awaken from his sleep.

"I am afraid I must ask for your father's help too, the situation is dire..." said Lei Wulong in the phone.

"Umm, my dad? Well, I'll try to..." said Forrest while eyeing the still unconscious form of his dad, still knocked out from the mixture of drunken bender as well as... punishment... a rather nasty bumps on his head is formed near the now bent and beaten frying pan.

"Please, you must help me... I need temporary reinforcements because I am afraid if..."

"Alright alright, just give me some time and I will wake my dad up..."

"Thank you Forrest, this means much to me..."


End file.
